Incoming
by AngelOfDestiel
Summary: {AU: All Human; M-preg} A series of shorts as we go through Castiel's pregnancy with him. [Update everyday] (Cover art is by nekoshojo. Go follow: nekoshojo.)
1. Making the baby

**Making the baby;**

"Dean, stop it. I'm trying to make dinner here. Your brother will be over soon with his new girlfriend." Castiel says as he tries not to pay attention to Dean's lips sucking on his neck and his hands rubbing his hips slowly.

"They won't be here for another hour. We can always eat out." Dean suggests as he starts sucking on Cas's sensitive spot. Smirking against his husband's neck once he hears a groan come out. Turning Cas around to face him once the man gave up and put the knife down on the cutting board. He was in the progress of making a salad, but Dean put a stop to that.

"You're impossible." Cas groaned out with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Pulling the taller male in for a deep kiss that got heated up fast with both of them pulling at each others clothing. Soon enough Dean lifted Cas up on the kitchen counter and fucked him there.

They did end up eating out that night with Sam wanting to kill his brother all evening. He and his new girlfriend Jess ended up walking in at the end of their love making. Jess just had laughed it off which made Dean like her and welcome her into the family right there and then.

* * *

For those reading 'My Brothers Boyfriend' I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've had writers block for the story. So at the moment it's currently on hold till I get my plot line together. I'm terribly sorry.

As for this story I have it all finished. Though I wanted to stretch it out into a series of shorts. So I will post a new short everyday. I hope you come to love this and I hope I got my information right with the whole pregnancy deal.

Please review and let me know what you think =3


	2. Week One

**1 week;  
****Your Body:**  
_For the first two weeks of your pregnancy, you won't actually be pregnant.  
_**Your Baby:**  
_While this is technically considered the first week of your pregnancy, baby is still only a glimmer in your eye._

Looking down at the one pink line starring back up at him, Castiel sighed in disappointment as he threw the stick away in the trash. He knew it could still be too early to tell, but damn it he wants to be pregnant already! Dean and he have been trying for a month now. After months of trying to convince Dean that he wouldn't be a bad father.

Castiel wanted nothing more to have a family with Dean and finding out he could have children he wanted them. After a month of trying and no luck he was starting to doubt maybe he couldn't have children.

"Cas? You okay in there?" Dean asked snapping him from his thoughts as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a moment." He said as he quickly wiped his eyes of tears. Washing his face and double checking in the mirror to make sure it didn't look like he was just now crying. He didn't want to worry Dean after all.

* * *

I decided to let you guys have two chapters today just to get an idea how this series will go. I won't be doing every week. Just more important ones. Next week will be the fifth week.

_*Information from 3d pregnancy_  
Please let me know what you think and review! =3


	3. 5th and 6th week

**5 weeks;  
****Your Body:  
**_ If you never paid much attention to what you eat—we're talking to you Mr. Cheeseburger and Fries—now's the time to make it a priority to eat the most nutritious food you can.  
_**Your Baby:  
**_Your baby's microscopic heart begins to beat this week._

"Whoa, slow down there Clarence. Try this new thing called tasting your food." Meg, his co-worker, teased him with a grin.

"Shut up." Castiel said back with a glare as he continued to eat his bacon cheeseburger. Or in Meg's case inhaling his bacon cheeseburger. He wasn't inhaling. He was chewing. He was just eating a bit faster, so what? He's just been hungry, for the past few days. Nothing wrong with eating a lot here and there.

"You know you have been eating a lot lately. Maybe you should watch it. Don't want to get fat on Dean now." Meg said as she got up and left with a grin still on her face.

"Shut up."

**6 weeks;**  
**Your Body:**  
_You may be feeling super-tired or nauseous (or super-tired and nauseous—lucky you!)  
_**Your Baby:**  
_This week starts a period of rapid cellular development for your baby-to-be, who looks like a mini tadpole, with a tiny head and tail. His or her eyes, ears and mouth have begun to form_

"Ugh, I want to die." He groaned as he lay on the floor hugging the toilet. Dean just chuckled as he rubbed Cas's back.

"I would miss you too much." He joked as he continued to rub his husband's back. Cas has had the stomach flu for a few days now. Dean felt awful for him. He wishes he could make him feel better.

"Yeah yeah." Cas said grumpily as he sat up. His hair was messier than normal. His eyes were a paler blue color and he had dark circles due to the lack of sleep and nauseous. All in all he looked and felt horrible.

"That's it. You're going to the doctors today I don't care what you say. You've been sick for the past few days." Dean said sternly as he helped pick Cas up off the floor and then helped him get dress before they headed into the impala and drove to the doctors.

Luckily Cas's sister, Anna, was working today so they didn't have to wait in line long. They were waiting patiently in Anna's office waiting back to hear the results. Anna walked in a few minutes later with a huge smile on her face.

"Good news, you aren't sick. I'm just going to be an aunt soon." She said with the grin on her face getting bigger as she watched Cas and Dean catch up on what she was trying to tell them.

"I'm pregnant?" Cas asked hopefully. Anna just nodded.

"I'm pregnant!" Walking over her desk, Anna hugged her brother who started laughing and crying happily. Dean took a second to snap out of his shock. But as soon as he got over it he got up off his chair with a huge grin on his face. "I'm going to be a Daddy!" He yelled happily as he joined in on the hug.

* * *

I'm really bad with only adding one short a day lol This is the last one for today though! No more! lol I decided to add the 5th and 6th week together. Tomorrow I'll be posting week eight and we'll be hearing more sassyness from Meg ;D Also poor Castiel will be suffering from smells along with being nauseous still.

Please let me know what you think! I really would love to hear some feedback! :D


	4. 8th Week

**8 weeks;**

**Your Body:**  
_You know you need to take your prenatal vitamins in order to assure proper growth and nutrition for your little one, yet every time you swallow the thing, it comes right back up thanks to your woozy stomach._  
**Your Baby:**  
_Your baby's eyelids, ears, upper lip and the tip of his soon-to-be adorable button nose are forming._

"Meg, if I have to smell your tuna salad sandwich for one more second, I am going to throw up." Castiel warned as Meg just rolled her eyes putting the sandwich away.

"When are you supposed to stop being so nauseous? I'm getting tired of having to hide my food from you every day." Meg complained.

"Hopefully soon, I hate how they call it morning sickness. It's not just the morning it's the whole day." Castiel complained as well. "Though I know the baby is going to be worth it." He said with a smile as he rubbed his still flat stomach. He couldn't wait till he started showing. His belly big because of Dean made him smile.

"Now you're making me nauseous. Is pregnancy contagious? " Meg asked jokingly. Castiel just rolled his eyes.

"I feel very sorry for your future husband."

"Ha! Good come back, like I'll ever marry."

* * *

This was a really _short_ short lol Tomorrow is going to be longer though to make up for it. (week 11) We're going to see Castiel start getting a little hormonal. Also he'll be denying Dean some sex time due to frequent headaches that some lucky people get during pregnancy ;D

Please review! =3


End file.
